


Dirty Chaos

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19th Century, 20th Century, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Ancient Times, Angst, BROOO, Bondage, Bro - Freeform, Dubious Consent, IDK BRO, M/M, Romance, Sex, and, castle - Freeform, hmmmmm, unrequieted love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>= Louis avait tout à donner. Zayn n'avait rien à recevoir de lui. =</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>L'ennui était le meilleur ami de Louis. La solitude était son épouse. Il vivait tranquille. Mais il vivait seul.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Il vivait avec une centaine de personnes, mais il vivait seul.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Il avait besoin d'un défi, d'une anomalie. De quelquechose qui puisse retenir son attention assez longtemps avant qu'il ne s'en lasse. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Il ne sait pas encore qu'il va se faire prendre à son propre jeu.</span>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  = Je suis [SmuttyDirection](http://smuttydirection.skyrock.com). Encore une fois, avec plusieurs blogs à mon actif, je ne sais pas a quelle allure cette fiction va avancer, donc je ne vous promets rien.    
>    
>   
> = Elle mettra en scène un environnement assez hostile, et par moments compliqués. Il y aura du lemon, dès les premiers chapitres. Les bromances concernées sont Zouis , Ziall et Nouis.   
>    
>   
> = Il y aura des scènes de rapports sexuels non consentants, de fétichisme, torture (peut être) et un peu d'esclavage.    
> 

  


Automne , 27 septembre 1899

Le feu, les cris perçants, la chaleur. Les cris perçants.

Puis, plus rien. Plus qu'un tas de débris, croulant sous la braise. Un gros tas de bois qui avait prit feu comme un feu de bois.

Il n'y avait plus rien à récupérer à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait plus personne à sauver.

Il y eut encore un cri perçant. Celui d'une mère qui réalisait qu'elle venait de perdre ses enfants.

-x-

Louis se réveilla en sursaut, manquant de tomber de son lit. Encore et toujours ce même rêve, il soupira en se redressant dans ses draps puis s'étira pleinement. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, laissant apparaître un jeune garçon, portant une bassine de serviettes chaudes. Il avait tiré ses boucles en arrière à l'aide d'une écharpe en velours, ce qui dégageait son visage de porcelaine. Louis tendait les bras, alors que le jeune nettoyait sa peau à l'aide d'une serviette. Il tira Louis doucement hors de son lit, sans prêter attention à son état de nudité. Il nettoya le reste de son corps avec délicatesse, tandis que Louis basculait la tête en arrière en respirant doucement.

Quand il eut finit, Louis plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard vert émeraude de son serviteur. Il n'avait aucun signe de reconnaissance à l'égard du jeune homme, il le regardait comme s'il le défiait, comme si il n'était qu'une _chose_ qui se soumettait à ses ordres.

Le jeune s'abaissa en une petite révérence, puis s'en alla en emportant ses serviettes. Louis s'étira a nouveau, puis marcha autour de son grand lit en donnant quelques coups dans une petite balle faite de cordes et de paille qui trainait sur le sol. Il s'approcha d'une lignée de cordes qui pendaient sur le mur, et tira sur la troisième.

Il ne fallut que sept secondes pour que la porte s'ouvre, devant trois jeunes femmes portant des lourds tissus dans leurs bras. La saison d'automne commençait, ce qui signifiait que la température du château allait progressivement baisser. Louis avait mit les meilleurs tailleurs du pays à l'œuvre, ayant promis une grosse récompense à celui qui lui coudrait le plus beau et plus royal des manteaux. Ils avaient jusqu'à la tombée de la dernière feuille pour accomplir ce fait.

Louis se tourna vers les jeunes femmes, puis pointa vers celle du milieu. Elle s'approcha, la tête baissée, puis s'empressa d'enfiler le tissu bleu sur les épaules du jeune homme. Elle termina par le pantalon en toile, puis se retira à reculons avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

-x-

Que faire dans un si grand château ? Louis se le demandait tous les jours. Il avait tellement de choses à faire, mais il les remettait toutes au lendemain. Il avait une tonne de paperasse à tamponner, des tas de miséreux à sauver. Mais tout ça était trop pour lui, il préférait encore s'enfoncer dans sa grande chaise, et regarder le soleil se lever et se coucher.

Ses employés ne le satisfaisaient même pas quand il en avait le plus envie. Ils n'étaient pas à son gout tout simplement. Il était trop paresseux pour chercher, trop fainéant pour s'occuper de ses propres besoins. Il se leva, et fit la tournée habituelle qui commençait dès que le soleil atteignait son zénith. Il parcourait alors ses longs couloirs, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses employés. Il avait au moins eu la jugeote de les payer en chaque fin de mois. L'argent se tassait à en atteindre de nouvelles hauteurs dans les caves de son château, et il en avait placé dans chaque coffre fort du pays. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire, alors il le jetait par terre, puis le ramassait pour le jeter encore une fois.

Il ne restait plus que lui, l'argent, et la vieille femme qui était enfermée dans la plus haute tour de sa demeure.

Un peu cliché, on vous l'avouera, mais Louis terminait sa tournée par une visite vers cette tour. Il passait par la cuisine où Harry, le jeune bouclé préparait un plateau repas. Louis s'emparait alors de Harry et du plateau, et ensemble ils montaient les marches interminables vers cette fichue tour.

Une fois en haut, Harry l'abandonnait avec le plateau, là où se trouvaient un plat couvert, un verre d'eau et une rose simple. Louis prenait six grandes inspirations puis frappait trois fois à la grande porte. Il l'ouvrait avec douceur, laissant la lumière du jour se plonger dans la pénombre qui entourait la pièce.

\- **Je t'apporte ton repas**. Disait il en posant le plateau sur une table.

Il s'approchait toujours vers la forme parfois inanimée contre un coin de la pièce en tendant la main. Il tendait toujours la main, mais ne touchait jamais. Comme si il avait peur que tout devienne réel. Que toute cette protection qu'il avait réussi à se construite s'écroule avec ce simple contact.

Il ramenait alors son bras à ses côtés, et sortait de la tour par petits pas. Il récupérait le plateau qu'il avait déposé la veille.  
Parfois il était vide, parfois il restait intact.

Il allait ensuite vers l'aile gauche de son château et s'y réfugiait jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. On lui apportait aussi un plateau alors.

Parfois il le touchait, parfois il restait intact.

-x-  
  
  
28 septembre 1899  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu as entendu ? Un incendie touche le château Edinbourg. Ils se sont fait piller, puis leur demeure a été consumée par le feu. C'est le troisième en six mois.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mmh, inintéressant** répond Louis, plongeant plus profondément dans son bain de lait tiède.

Liam plie le journal en quatre puis le jette sur le côté. Il a grandi aux côtés de Louis, a été là quand il était heureux, a été là quand sa vie commençait à devenir un enfer.

Il a toujours été là. Et le sera toujours, Louis l'espère. Liam était l'une des seules personnes à connaitre le vrai Louis. Celui qui était humain, qui avait des sentiments. Qui disait bonjour, s'il vous plait et merci.

Liam était le seul qui tenait Louis en place.

Mais Louis avait besoin de quelqu'un, d'une distraction et sa vie était devenue trop régulière. Trop _simple_. Il n'avait juste plus le gout de l'épicer.

\- **Appelle Harry. Dis lui de m'amener des brioches à la cannelle.**

Liam pousse un râle, mais se lève tout de même, s'adonnant à la tâche. Louis profita du silence et de sa solitude, pour plonger  
la tête dans son bain.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu ne veux pas faire un tour dans ta librairie parfois ? Histoire de te trouver une occupation ? De nourrir ton cerveau d'histoire et de connaissances ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Liam, tu m'exaspères.**

Liam n'habitait pas au château, mais à une quinzaine de minutes en voiture. Il avait son petit cottage, et sa petite famille. Louis n'a jamais rencontré son fils, mais il avait entendu dire qu'il avait soif de connaissances. Il avait treize ans, et tellement d'ambition.

Louis en avait vingt-sept et plus le courage de se lever le matin.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi est ce que tu lis cette pourriture ?** Demande Louis, alors que Liam pliait un nouveau quotidien devant lui.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Parce que contrairement à toi, je m'occupe de la vie de notre pays.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu devrais faire comme moi Liam. Tu devrais t'en foutre.**

Liam ne lui répondit pas et plongea la tête dans son journal. Louis soupira et passa le reste de sa matinée à regarder les oiseaux voler.

Vint l'heure de sa tournée, puis de sa visite.

Le soleil se couche et se lève.

Louis fait le même rêve.

Il se fait laver par Harry le matin, et prend un bain quand Liam daigne lui rendre visite.

Il mange quand il en a la motivation, et la pile de choses importantes qu'il avait à faire ne cessait de monter.

Tout prend une tournure le jour où l'on sonne aux portes de son château.  
Louis n'a pas reçu de visiteur depuis près de douze ans. Liam se laisse entrer, vu qu'il habitait quasiment dans l'immense demeure. C'était un jeune mendiant, qui demandait l'aumône à la richesse qu'était Louis Tomlinson. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ou onze ans.

Constatant que Louis s'était déplacé et habillé pour rien, il renvoya le jeune chez lui sans le regarder deux fois. Contre toute attente, il détestait se séparer de son argent si il n'avait rien en retour ; alors qu'il pouvait très bien sauver toute une partie de la contrée. L'hiver arrivait. Il allait encore avoir des morts, mais ne demandez surtout pas à Louis si le sort de son peuple l'intéressait.

Son peuple, oui son peule puisqu'il était duc d'Angleterre, soit le deuxième homme le plus puissant du pays. Il était aussi le plus jeune. Le titre lui est revenu par défaut, quand le précédent a été sauvagement pillé jusqu'à son dernier centime. Ses filles furent enlevées et violées, les hommes étaient apparemment emprisonnés. Louis n'en avait que faire puisqu'il récupérait le statut. Il était à l'écart de tout, et ce n'était pas si mal après tout.

-x-  
  
  
30 septembre 1899  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je veux un serviteur** ! Annonce Louis tandis qu'il est allongé sur une table dans l'énorme bibliothèque. Liam y collectionne des livres pour son fils.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu en as déjà des tas** , dit Liam d'une voix lointaine, le nez plongé dans trois bouquins.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je veux un esclave alors.** Rétorque Louis en haussant les épaules.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est contraire à la loi....**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mon château, mes lois. Je veux un esclave qui puisse me satisfaire sexuellement. Ça fait tant d'années que personne ne m'as touché...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'un esclave pour ça....ça ne se fait plus Louis.**

\- **Mon château, _mes_ règles. Liam, tu vas me réunir les hommes des villages avoisinants. Je veux qu'ils aient entre 18 et 20 ans.**

Liam ne se rappelait pas avoir dit oui à tout cela, mais c'était son point faible. Il ne disait jamais non à Louis. Heureusement pour lui, Louis n'utilisait cette méthode que très rarement contre lui.

-x-  
  
  
31 septembre 1899

Liam placardait les affiches dans les endroits les plus réputés du village, suivit par les gardes faussement royaux de Louis. Quelques curieux s'avancèrent vers les parchemins, certains s'en éloignèrent, non intéressés. D'autres lisaient les petites lignes.

Liam finissait de clouer une énième affiche lorsqu'il se fit aborder par un mystérieux homme dissimulant son visage sous une capuche.

\- **Excusez moi** , dit l'homme. Il portait une tenue plutôt bizarre, comme celle d'un ancien guerrier. Liam n'en pensa pas grand-chose. Il était peut être comédien ou impressionniste.

\- **Oui** ? répondit Liam. L'homme avait l'air d'avoir quelques centimètres sur lui. Ou quelques centimètres de moins, Liam n'arrivait pas trop à déterminer sa taille à cause de l'épaisseur de son capuchon.

\- **Louis Tomlinson, est il de sang royal ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oui absolument, il est très discret pourtant. Mais dirige une partie du pays en bonne et due forme.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et où vit-il ? Est-il riche ?**

Liam regarda l'homme un instant, constata son accent qui ne venait surement pas du coin, et fit un pas en arrière. Ce n'est pas des questions qu'on a l'habitude de lui poser.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et bien...je ne peux pas vous répondre mais..**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je comprends,** dit l'étranger. Liam fut parcouru d'un froid frisson.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ecoutez, j'ai du travail et je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'attarder.** Il se baissa pour attraper son seau remplit d'affiches puis se redressa. **Bonne journée** , dit il, mais l'étranger avait déjà disparu.

-x-

2 octobre 1899   
****  
  
**\- Tu penses qu'il y aura du monde ?**   
****  
  
**\- Je suis Louis Tomlinson, penses tu.**   
****  
  
**-x-**   
  
  
5 octobre 1899

Louis se réveille en s'étirant.

Toujours à cause de ce rêve qui hante ses nuits depuis des années.

Harry lui frotte délicatement le dos et l'habille pour l'évènement. Aujourd'hui est le grand jour. Aujourd'hui, Louis va ouvrir ses portes à des jeunes hommes qui pensent avoir une chance pour leurs grandes études. Il lui fallait de mentir, personne ne serait devenu, _esclave sexuel_ de son plein gré.

Louis était certes idiot, il n'en était pas moins futé. Il avait presque la trentaine et avait envie de vivre. Il avait besoin de vivre. La ligne de sa vie s'écourtait à chaque seconde qui passait, et il ne voulait absolument pas passer à côté des bonnes choses avant de se retrouver sur son lit de mort.

Il a trouvé Harry alors qu'il n'était un enfant. C'était l'époque ou Louis vivait encore. Une jeune femme s'était trainée jusqu'aux portes du château. Elle tenait un enfant de huit dans les bras. Louis en avait quinze à l'époque, et avait eu pitié du pauvre bébé.

Louis apprit six ans plus tard que la jeune femme était la sœur du petit bouclé, et qu'elle confiait tout ce qu'il restait de sa famille à Louis. Celui-ci était en âge de choisir ses futurs employés. Cette tâche lui avait été imposée alors qu'il avait à peine sept ans.

Il a choisi de petites filles et petits garçons au hasard. Ils avaient donc un engagement, quitter leur famille à l'âge de leur maturité, pour aller servir Louis jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. C'était injuste mais c'était la tradition.  
Il visita la tour plus tôt que prévu, content de voir que la personne dormait à poings fermés sur le matelas. Louis n'aurait pas supporté une crise ou rébellion quelconque.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu es prêt** ? murmure Liam en massant les épaules de Louis. C'était mine de rien un grand changement pour lui. Il était nerveux, et n'avait pas côtoyé le monde extérieur depuis si longtemps.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Il y a combien de personnes ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- D'après les gardes, la file fait au moins deux miles.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Bigre** , jura Louis. Deux miles de personnes, ça en ferait un tas.

Peut être qu'il ne prendra pas qu'un seul esclave. Peut être qu'il en prendra _plusieurs._

Bien, Louis se tenait debout près de son trône, Harry sur ses genoux à sa gauche et Liam assit à sa droite. Il portait un kimono fait de velours, d'un riche bleu roi. Le tissu était lourd, mais il montrait son autorité. Louis se racla la gorge en plaquant ses mains derrière son dos.

\- **Bien, ouvrez les portes.**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**  
 ****


	2. Chapter 2

20 décembre 1899

Deux mois.  
Louis avait l'impression que ça avait duré des années. Il avait sélectionné seize jeunes hommes. Il s'en était servi, puis les avait renvoyé chez eux en les couvrant d'une somme assez considérable, pour que ça leur donne l'envie de ne dire mot jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Leurs futures études étaient en conséquence bien assurées. Louis prenait de tout. Il avait presque tout fait, utilisé chaque objet qui lui tombait sous la main, s'était retrouvé dans les positions les plus préalables. Tous les jeunes hommes avaient directement accepté, leur éducation les obligeant d'obéir sans broncher. De se plier sans rechigner, et même de s'humilier s'il le fallait.

Louis ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant et désirable à la fois. Son petit manège n'était pas resté un secret bien longtemps, au bout de deux semaines son château se remplissait déjà, certaines familles offraient leurs enfants de quinze ans à peine contre une somme d'argent.

Sans le vouloir, Louis avait transformé son château en maison close. Il avait entrainé tout le monde dans son histoire. De Liam jusqu'au plus insignifiant des employés. Ils tiraient au moins un profit de toute cette histoire, puisque Louis avait la main beaucoup plus lourde quand il leur versait leur salaire mensuel. Surtout lorsque sa journée avait été remplie d'orgasmes.

-x-  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu sais que la comtesse du pays de Galles a entendu parler de toi ? Elle te veut.**  
 **\- C'est mort Liam. Je ne plongerais jamais mon pénis dans un vagin.**  
 **\- Même pas la langue ?**  
 **\- Liam je vais te pendre !**

Liam se met à rire en frappant dans ses mains. Il n'aimait absolument pas le fait que Louis se serve de la misère des gens pour assouvir sa propre soif, mais il voyait le bon côté des choses. Louis sauvait plus d'une famille, et le château vivait enfin.  
Mais Louis ne changeait pas, il était toujours aussi arrogant et prétentieux. Il ne ramassait jamais derrière lui, et laissait souvent à Harry le soin de nettoyer les traces de ses ébats. Si on posait la question à Liam, il dirait que Louis s'est renfermé sur lui-même.

Il utilisait corps après corps, il le laissait les utiliser. Il s'enfermait une heure ou deux avec un jeune, et il en faisait ce qu'il voulait. C'était comme si Louis était passé de humain perdu à _monstre._ Mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Liam s'était rapproché de lui et il préférait la relation actuelle qu'ils entretenaient. En gros, il faisait face à un énorme dilemme.

-x-  
  
  
22 décembre 1899.

L'anniversaire de Louis approche. Louis déteste le fêter. Il est un an plus près de la mort. Un an de plus veut dire une ride de plus.

Il est l'homme le plus puissant d'Angleterre après le roi, et n'a toujours pas de femme ni d'enfants. Le fait de ne pas avoir de descendance est humiliant pour Louis. Il aimerait parfois être comme Liam, avoir une femme et quelques fils. Les initier à la royauté, et les apprendre à diriger.

Mais ou était le père de Louis pour lui enseigner de telles choses ? Il venait d'un foyer brisé, d'une famille explosée, et il avait dut apprendre à survivre sans ses repères.

Aujourd'hui, il avait un jeune blond qui frappait à sa porte. Il était habillé de vêtements peu gracieux, mais à en juger leur état, c'était surement la tenue la plus propre que le jeune possédait.  
L'un des gardes fit entrer le jeune homme en le tenant fermement par le bras. Louis était assit sur sa longue chaise, regardant les différentes tenues que Harry lui proposait. Pour son anniversaire, il porterait un vêtement somptueux, qui taperait dans l'œil de plusieurs hommes. Certain venaient des Pays-Bas rien que pour avoir le plaisir de se retrouver dans le lit du fameux et délectable Louis Tomlinson.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Louis ?**  
 **\- Hmm, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

C'était son jour de repos, il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé. Si le peuple est affamé, ils devront attendre demain.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Une visite pour toi.**

Louis agite la main, ordonnant à Harry de s'éloigner puis se tourna vers Liam, le garde et...  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et toi, t'es qui ?**

Liam leva les yeux en l'air, mais Louis l'ignora.  
 **  
**  
 **\- J-je suis Niall. Je viens du centre Bonham de Kensington et je...j'ai entendu parler de vous.**  
 **\- Il nous a dit la même chose.**  
 **\- Tu me veux ?** Coupe Louis en se levant.  
 **\- Pas vraiment**...disent Liam et Niall en même temps.  
 **\- Bien. On va dans le troisième bureau. Suis moi.**

Louis part en premier, les mains jointes derrière son dos. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une simple personne venait de proposer à ses portes en lui demandant du travail. Ça faisait presque six mois qu'il n'avait plus d'écuyer, mais ce n'est pas comme si il se servait de ses chevaux, et Harry s'en occupait très bien.

Il ferme la porte après avoir laissé Liam et Niall entrer, et s'appuie sur son bureau. Il prend le temps de détailler le jeune du haut vers le bas. Il porte un haut en coton filé et un pantalon en toile usée. Ses chaussures brillent certes, mais Louis voit bien qu'elles arrivent au bout de leur ligne de vie. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'intéressait de plus.

Niall avait un visage d'ange, sa peau était pâle, comme les plus blancs des nuages. Louis se demandait si ce rose sur ses joues était permanent. Il était néanmoins très joli. Ce n'était pas tout, le blond, faux blond (Louis avait remarqué ses sombres racines, mais ce n'est pas ce qui le stopperait de trouver ce jeune garçon mignon) avait été béni d'un regard bleu cristal.  
Il n'était pas froid ou fermé comme Louis. Les yeux de Niall avaient l'air d'avoir vu des choses, ils avaient du vécu. Ils brillaient naturellement sous la lumière du jour et étaient grands, si grand....

Louis en était presque jaloux.

Mais il avait un avantage. Louis avait le pouvoir, Niall n'en avait pas.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et qu'est ce qui t'amène Niall de Kensington ?**  
 **\- Je...suis à la recherche d'un travail. On m'a dit que j'en trouverais ici.**  
 **\- Qui t'envoie ?**  
 **\- Le baron de Mullingar, monsieur.**

Louis incline la tête, fixant le blond du regard assez longuement pour que Liam se mette à claquer la langue impatiemment.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Liam. Donne lui des vêtements, et mets le dans les quartiers de Harry. Il s'occupera des chevaux.**  
 **\- Pardon ?** Liam lève les mains en l'air, son expression traduisant le choc. Louis n'engageait plus d'employés, depuis la dernière fois.

(le dernier qu'il avait engagé avait mit sa couturière enceinte puis il avait tenté de l'étrangler, trop honteux de ses actes. Heureusement que Liam arriva a temps.)  
 **  
**  
 **\- Exécution !**

Louis claqua des doigts puis leur tourna le dos.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Merci, merci monsieur**. Dit la voix douce de Niall tandis que Liam le tirait hors de la pièce par le bras.

-x-  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as accepté de le prendre ?** Demande Liam pour la sixième fois alors qu'il partageait le bain de Louis.

Ce n'est pas comme si il avait une femme qui l'attendait à la maison. Liam était séparé de Lena, et elle avait la garde exclusive de leur fils. Liam n'avait droit de le voir que quatre fois par mois. Il ne le montrait pas, mais ça l'attristait beaucoup.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Il m'intéresse. Je n'ai pas assez de jolis visages dans ce château.**  
 **\- Je suis un joli visage. Harry est un joli visage. Et il y a plein de jolis visages qui visitent tes fesses le soir.**  
 **\- Oui certes mais.** Louis s'approcha de Liam, plongé jusqu'au épaules dans le bain le lait et miel. **J'en veux un nouveau. Un permanent.**  
 **\- Tu trouveras ta perle rare Lou.**  
Il l'espérait vraiment.

-x-  
  
  
23 décembre 1899  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi suis-je obligé de faire ces choses ?**  
 **\- Louis, tu t'es engagé à visiter la ville en période de noel. On a beau ne pas célébrer, on a néanmoins l'obligation d'aller faire un tour.**  
 **\- C'est barbant Liam. Ça m'ennuie, il faut qu'on soit rentré à temps, j'ai une séance de massage avec Philomène.**  
 **\- On sera rentrés a temps pour tes soins Louis**. Tranche Liam d'un ton agacé. Il ordonne au chauffeur de démarrer et ignore Louis pendant tout le trajet.

Le problème, était que Louis avait accepté de se faire anoblir, mais il n'avait pas lu les petites lignes de son contrat. Il pouvait s'enfermer à l'écart du reste du monde, et faire semblant d'ignorer les besoins de sa ville, mais il devait tout de même sortir aux périodes de Noel, et de Pâques pour vérifier si tout fonctionnait comme il l'avait laissé.

Et chaque année, tout fonctionnait à merveille. Louis ne comprenait jamais pourquoi Liam l'entrainait dans de telles choses. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il gardait Liam à ses côtés parfois. Oui il était capricieux, mais aux dernières nouvelles, personne ne s'en plaignait. Tout le monde l'adorait. Il n'irait pas perdre son temps a essayer de connaitre des gens qui ne s'intéressaient qu'a son argent.

La neige n'était pas encore tombée, mais elle était due pour très bientôt, jugeant la basse température. Louis devait l'admettre, la ville était magnifique avec ses lumières et lampions, les décorations et cette expression sereine que les habitants portaient sur leurs visages. Mais elle était loin de la beauté visuelle que serait son château qui serait demain déguisé en l'honneur de son 28 ème anniversaire.

**\- Tout va bien Liam, tu vois ? Ils sont contents, ils portent des gilets, et tu me fais perdre mon temps.**   
**\- Ferme la Louis ! Chaque année tu deviens de plus en plus insupportable.**   
**\- Chaque année je vieillis.**   
**\- Chaque année tu deviens plus aigri.**

Louis lève les yeux en l'air.  
 **  
**  
 **\- On a besoin de faire quelques emplettes pour ton anniversaire.**  
 **\- Pourquoi on a pas envoyé Harry ?**  
 **\- Parce qu'Harry n'est pas ta bonne à tout faire Louis !**

Louis lui tourna le dos, préférant regarder le paysage défiler. Il réajusta les boutons de sa veste et repositionna son chapeau. Si il devait se présenter au grand public, il devait au moins montrer son meilleur profil.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mais Harry il sert a quoi alors** , grommela Louis.

-x-

Louis suivait Liam dans les magasins sans grande conviction. Tout avait l'air beaucoup trop farfelu et étrange à ses yeux. Les tissus des vêtements qu'ils proposaient n'étaient pas assez classieux, leur chaussures étaient surement en faux cuir et leur parfum sentaient l'eau de toilette diluée dans une essence de vanille bon marché. Il tira sur le bras de son ami, le suppliant de se dépêcher. Mais le propriétaire avait au moins eu la dignité de lui tirer sa révérence en le distinguant respectueusement par un mielleux « votre altesse. »

Louis avait le respect de son peuple (ou au moins de la partie qu'il avait hérité). Finalement cette sortie n'était pas si mal.  
 **  
**  
 **\- J'ai finit.**  
 **\- Tu m'as acheté des serpentins et des confettis, et un grand gâteau rose ?**  
 **\- Arrête de faire l'enfant Louis.**  
 **\- Je sens ma peau s'irriter. J'ai besoin de mon soin Liam !!! Ces gens n'en ont rien a faire de moi !**  
 **\- Moi aussi très bientôt si tu continue à m'énerver.** Liam lui prit la main. **Allez viens, malgré la somme que tu te payes, je t'offre un verre.**

Liam fréquentait la ville quand Louis l'énervait trop. Son cottage était trop grand et trop vide. Il préférait se lier d'amitié dans divers endroits et se distraire de la calamité qu'était son meilleur ami. Ils entrèrent dans un bistro en plein milieu du centre ville, là où la population grouillait le plus. Les murs et plafonds habituellement blancs étaient ornés de décorations rouge vertes et dorées, un petit sapin était posé sur le comptoir du bar et tous les employés avait coiffé leur tête d'un béret vert monté d'un pompon rouge.

C'était ridicule, franchement. Louis ne comprenait pas toute cette euphorie autour de Noel.

Il détestait Noel. Il détestait le fait que son anniversaire venait juste _avant_ Noel, il détestait le jour après Noel.

Il n'avait pas envie de tout ça, et pourtant il devait garder la tête haute.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est un bar pour pauvres ?**  
 **\- Non, c'est le plus _classieux_ de la ville** , répond Liam en poussant Louis sur un tabouret.  
 **\- Tu dois vraiment m'aimer si tu dépense autant d'argent sur moi.**  
 **\- Ferme là Louis !**  
 **\- Respectes moi, ou je te ferais exiler.**

Liam haussa les épaules en appuyant sur la sonnette.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu n'oserais pas.**

Louis grogna. Liam savait que Louis ne saurait jamais se débarrasser de lui.

-x-

Trois coups à la porte. Harry pose le saladier qu'il tenait à la main et accourt vers la grande porte.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oui ?** dit-il d'une petite voix. Il a toujours peur de tomber sur Louis quand celui-ci n'est clairement pas d'humeur.

Mais heureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas Louis de l'autre côté de la porte.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oh...** Harry regarde autour de lui, puis s'empresse de faire entrer le blond. Il le tire par le bras jusqu'à la réserve de blé et ferme la porte derrière eux.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fais aux cuisines ? Tu sais que Louis déteste qu'on soit en dehors de nos départements !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mais il est sorti** , rétorque le blond en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oui mais...on ne sait jamais. Quelqu'un peut te dénoncer.**

Harry avait reçu pour tâche (en plus de s'occuper de la quasi-totalité du château) de guider Niall vers ses premiers pas d'écuyer. Il apprenait vite, et semblait savoir s'y faire avec les animaux. Malgré les talents du blond, Harry se méfiait de ce nouvel arrivant.

Pourquoi est ce que Louis l'avait choisit ? Est-ce que Louis le toucherait comme il touche tous ces autres hommes ?  
 **  
**  
 **\- Est-ce que tu peux venir nettoyer les sabots de Midi ? Elle ne me laisse pas faire...**  
 **\- Encore ? Mais je t'ai indiqué comment faire hier !**  
 **\- Oui mais...**  
 **\- Et puis j'ai du travail. Nous devons préparer les gateaux pour la fête de Louis**  
 **\- Oh la la ! Son altesse, reine des caprices doit absolument avoir sa pièce montée ou alors elle tapera du pied. Tous aux abris, la reine a ordonné il faut obéir !** Dit Niall d'un ton moqueur en agitant les mains.  
 **\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !**

Harry se leva, prêt à partir. Il n'allait pas prendre de risques pour Niall. Ça faisait des années qu'il servait aux côtés de Louis, ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire faux bond.  
 **  
**  
 **\- J'ai du travail.** Dit-il.  
 **\- Tu m'aideras ?**  
 **\- Je dois travailler !** répète Harry. Il sort de la réserve en claquant la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Niall sort à son tour, tenant trois pommes dans sa main. Harry secoue la tête, légèrement outré. Il n'allait pas s'entendre avec ce nouvel employé..


End file.
